Naruto-Cultivation-World
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: AU! Naruto's World begun from the Ancient civilization which was known to be cultivators and eventually evolved into the current Elemental Nations. Bad summary... Kinda one-shot


''Millenniums have passed as the world evolved from what was known as the ancient civilization.

The beginning of the world was said to have been created through the destruction caused by a great Beast, it's might was known to be able to overturn the land with a flip of its hands and the destruction it brought was both a blessing and a curse.

The destruction of the land eventually led to Humans being born, the Beast was once worshipped as a God by these Humans and the Beast in its amusement granted the weak humans a small portion of its own power.

Throughout the years, the Humans grew and evolved using the Beast's power and as they grew stronger they became restless, they begun plotting against the Beast in order to gain more of its power, the Humans gathered their power and formed what they called an **Array** in order to defeat the Beast. The Humans after a long period of time managed to finish the **Array** and defeated the Beast by sealing it into the very Land and dissipated its power.

The Humans after defeating the Beast gradually grew stronger and developed much further than when they were under the watch of the Beast, they developed the first energy system known as the Profound System and their very own Cultivation technique. The Humans cultivated by using what they called Profound energy left from the dissipated power of the Beast and grew stronger, but as they grew stronger the Humans became more ambitious and started to fight against each other to become the strongest.

Eventually the Humans split into four groups according to their Cultivation technique, the four groups were known as the Lightning Clan, Earth Clan, Fire Clan and the Water Clan. The four groups left to the four corners of the continent and begun building their own power where they eventually formed what was now known as the Land of Lightning, Land of Earth, Land of Fire and the Land of Water.

Throughout the Years as the Humans cultivated, they evolved more and more and the Profound System originally created became known as Chakra.'' A middle-aged man told his students in front of him.

Most of the students were asleep as they had already heard of this history from their own clans, the only one paying attention was a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes, he wore what was known to be a very eye-catching outfit due to its bright orange color.

The teacher upon seeing this scene after finishing his talk on the History of the World was very annoyed but eventually gave up as he knew History was not as essential as combat techniques in a world filled with fighting. He quickly dismissed the class and left.

The blonde-haired boy left the class quickly without anyone noticing and headed towards his home which was located at the red-light district. Upon reaching his house, he activated his Chakra and deactivated the traps he had placed before entering the house.

He took off his Orange jacket and sat down on his bed before starting his Cultivation as the energy in the air started flowing towards his body, it begun entering his blood and started transforming and strengthening it which shows that he was in the 5th stage of the Body-strengthening realm.

The boy had cultivated for so long in order to finally pass the academy exam which requires a minimum of 4th stage cultivation, he finally managed to reach the 5th stage after cultivating for 8 years, while this speed wasn't fast it couldn't be called slow either.

The boy knew he had to cultivate faster as his dream wasn't simple. After the lesson today, he was even more determined to become the strongest of his village known as the Hokage as it granted him a lot of privileges and power to do as he wished.

From this day onward, the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto has started building his road towards his Dream of being the strongest existence.

* * *

 **I have no Idea why i'm even writing this but...I just had a thought of inspiration where Naruto's world and the Chakra system originally came from Cultivation...**

 **Uh...Anyone can adopt this idea if they find it interesting to write about, I personally feel it has a wide range of plots to write but...i'm not a good write by any means so...probably ain't gonna continue writing though**


End file.
